A whole new Cisco Ramon Part 3
by thickandsweet247
Summary: "WHAT! Are you out of your mind, there is no way in hell!" Cisco almost screamed, Len locked the doors before the younger man could run out of the car. Cisco struggled with the door in vain coming to find out that it was locked, "let me out of this car, Cold!" Len shook his head, "sorry man but I can't do that," said the older man calmly.


A whole new Cisco Ramon

Part 1

What happened last night

Cisco woke with a headache and a sore back. He sighed then opened his eyes, the sun was pouring through a window which made his eyes hurt because of the recognized hang-over that he was getting from last nights events. "What happened last nigh?" He asked himself, when he felt someone stir next to him, confused he looks over to see, Leonard Snart laying in bed with him. "What th-" before he could finish that sentence, Leonard woke up, Cisco froze, noticing that not only was Leonard naked, but he was without clothes as well.

Leonard sat up and stretched, he looked around the room sleepily, seeing Cisco he said, "close your mouth, Ramon, you're catching flies." Leonard then took that moment to get up from the bed and head to what Cisco could only assume was the bathroom.

Cisco closed his mouth as instructed once the initial shock had pass. When Leonard closed the door, Cisco sat up right in the bed, he was in slight discomfort as a dull pain was shooting up from his lower back, he looked around the unfamiliar room. He could tell that it was a motel by the way it was put together with cheap furniture and, out-dated wallpapers. He couldn't remember how exactly he got there at the moment. Although, with the way he woke up, and who he woke up with, he was not too sure he would like the answer. Cisco dissident to take this moment to find his clothes and leave before Snart came back but, he was finding that to be more of a difficult task as both of his legs refused to work properly. His muscles were way too stiff, "oh man, what did I do last night, run a marathon?". He forced himself to walk anyways, he slowly made his way over to where his shirt from the previous night had landing, but he fell after just two steps. Suddenly he heard the toilet flush and Leonard opened the bathroom door.

The older man watched him with a smug look on his face, "well, well, well," he said. "I would have hoped that after last night, you would have wanted to go for a second round before leaving." Len laughed as he made his way towards the younger man and held out his hand.

Cisco hesitantly took the hand that was offered as Len helped him to his feet, witch were still very much sore, "how did I get here?" He asked once he was standing again, "where is this place?"

"Hm, so you don't remember anything from last night then?" Len asked, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"No," Cisco answered sadly. He looked up at his enemy then, seeing him in the morning light, and with the effects of his hang-over kicking in, Cisco thought that he saw a twinkle in the older man's eye. "I don't know what you did to me at the bar last night to make us end up in a place like this, but whatever it is, I don't want to know about it." He said still looking into Len's eyes, for a split second he seemed a bit hurt to hear the younger man's words but quickly got over it. "...And if we did anything in here," he looked around the room, "I don't want to know about that either." With the feeling now starting to come back into his legs, he let go of Snart's hands and started picked up the rest of his clothes. The shirt he grabbed was of Marvel featuring Iron Man on the front, it wasn't a familial peace of the wardrobe he remembered wearing yesterday but, it was something that he would have bought for himself anyways so he put it on. Len was watching the younger man get dressed as he sat on the edge of the bed, "can you stop staring at me like that?" Asked Cisco as he pulled on his underwear, "don't you have something better to do?"

"No not really," Len said, by the time Cisco found his pants and put them on, it was almost daylight outside.

Cisco reached into his pocket to find his phone, he had about two missed calls from S.T.A.R Labs and it was almost 6:59. If he didn't leave now, plus he still had no idea where he was. He sighed again, he turned to Len who was still starring at him contently, and he was still naked after all this time, "aren't you going to be lat to rob a bank or something?" He asked looking around for his shoes.

Len pursed his lips, "you know, any other time, I would have taken offense to that, but here's the thing with today..." he got off the bed, folded his arms across his chest and took a few small steps over to Cisco. His toned musicales flexing slightly as he did, Cisco's eyes drifted down wards for a moment, long enough to see his length sway with every few steps. He looked away from Len's prized jewels as he spoke again, the smugness from earlier returning to his features once more, "after what happened last night," Len said, "I've made the decision to alter my ways," he took a few more steps toward Cisco, and he took a few steps backward. "You have shown me something that made me want to be a better person, a better man in fact and I think I'm ready to be a better man...for you," by this time Len had backed Cisco up against the walls and is looking down at the smaller man as if he was some priceless diamond that he wanted to steal. It was shocking to hear his enemy say these things, Cisco was about to ask if he was alright when Len started cracking up. "And now you're telling me that you really don't remember anything from last night, huh?" He asked as he boxed Cisco into a corner with his arms, bringing one of his hands up to the younger mans face, carousing his cheek gently.

Cisco felt as if this was some kind of dream, he couldn't believe what was happening, ' _well I'm stuck out in the middle of no-where with a guy that has completely lost his mind_ ', he thought to himself ' _am I having a stroke or something right now? Is this what a stroke feels like?_ '. He swallowed thickly trying to regain his composure,"I-I told you th-hat I don't," he said as he looked away from Len's gaze, "and-and why the hell are you going on and on about it for? You sounded like a broken record." Suddenly before he could do anything, Len leaned down and gave Cisco a kiss on the lips, Cisco jumped back at that and hit his head witch wasn't helping his headache at all. W-w-what are you doing!" He almost yelled at the older man.

Leonard chuckled then, "why so moody today, angel face?" He asked, "it's a shame you don't remember last night, it would have been nicer if you did." He pushed himself off the wall and finally pulled on his boxers, "but oh well, I guess the lest I could do is give you a ride to work."

Cisco scooped up his Chucks from off the ground and shoved his feet into them, "I keep telling you that I don't, why is that so hard for you to understand?" He finished tying his laces before looking back up at Len, "what happen last night that was so special to you anyways?" He asked, his curiosity starting to getting the better of him.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to know," Len said as he put on his shirt.

"I don't, I just, uh um...y-you're the one who keeps bringing it up," said Cisco.

Len chuckled again, "yeah, I guess I am," he said, clearly enjoying the way the suspense was weighing on Cisco's face. Len sat back down on the bed to put on his own shoes, the younger man waited patiently for him to reply, when Len looked to Cisco he smiled, "...but if you're the one who can't remember, then that's you're own fault." He then got up from the bed and walked out of the room with that smug look on his face, he stopped momentarily to turn back to Cisco, "come on, or do you just want to spend the whole day hanging around here, with me? Although, I must warn you that if you do, you might have a harder time walking than you do now for the next few weeks or so."

Cisco was surprised but at the same time, not so much, Len was always a cocky guy. "Whatever," he sighed and followed Len out of the room. Outside, he had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the burst of sunlight and his still growing headache to lessen on its threat to split his head open before continuing. When his eye did get used to the light, he noted that hey where apparently on the third floor of a motel called " _Cowboy Land_ " that they had somehow ended up staying at the night before. ' _Cowboy Land? Is he serious?_ ' He thought to himself as he walked on, there wasn't an elevator insight to use, so Cisco wound up walking uncomfortably down the stairs behind Len. His leg were still pretty stiff from last night and almost fell, Len stopped just in-time to catch him before he became a Cisco-pancake. "Thanks," he said when he realized that his face didn't meat the ground yet, Len helped him steady himself before walking on.

Len shrugged, "well I can't let you die just yet, now can I? I haven't even put a life-insurance police on you yet," he joked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cisco asked, slowly standing up straighter with a little help from the hand rail.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Len turned back to winking up at him then continued his trek down the stairs. "Hurry up slow-poke, you're already late for work," Len said as he reached the bottom floor, he looked back up at Cisco who was still walking kind of awkwardly.

Cisco wasn't sure if he was really awake or not, this whole situation felt like a very bad dream, but weather way, dream or not didn't matter. He still needed to get to work before his friends noticed his absence any longer, "I'm coming," he said starting to get angry.

"That's what you said last night," Len said with a chuckle and went on-words to the parking lot.

Cisco stopped at his words, a blush starting to form on his cheeks, "s-shut up," he said then quickened his passe so he wouldn't be too far behind. They stopped at a gray Toyota Prius, Cisco suspected that it was probably stolen from some unsuspecting person somewhere. He made a note of the license plate to check it out later, but for now however, it was better than showing up to work on the back of Len's motor cycle.

"Don't worry, it's not stolen." Len said as he unlocked the doors for them to get into car, "even I sometimes get tired of riding my bike, so I bought this, it's better for me after a long night."

Cisco blushed, "right, sorry," he said. Len started the car as he buckled his seat-belt, 'yep, so much better than the bike', Cisco thought, his headache seemed to be getting a little better once they hit the road, but not by much.

By the time they got closer to some familiar parts of Central City, Cisco's stomach started to rumble, he felt as if he wanted to throw-up and eat something all at the same time it was an odd feeling."You doing alright Ramon? You're not looking so hot," said Len after they had stopped at a red light on the main street.

"My head is killing me," said the younger man," the sun was taken the opportunity to assault Cisco's eyes with bright lights and way too vivid colors. The road that they where on was starting to get busy as the sun rose, "I need an aspirin." He sighed closing his eyes and leaning his head back, "and I need some coffee."

"Hm, well if that's all, I know just the place for you," said Len with a true smile. Cisco didn't bother asking what that place was when they took a denture. Len parked the car in front of a restaurant and got out of the car.

"What is this place?" Cisco asked looking out at the building.

"And here I thought you were the smart guy who made my gun," Len joked as he walked up to the front doors. "It's a place to eat, can't you tell by looking?"

Cisco rolled his eyes and got out of the car to, "yes, I got that," he said starting to get pissed. "I mean, what are we doing here? You're supposed to be taking me to work, I'm going to be even later now because of you."

Len shrugged, "well you did say that you where hungry, right?" Cisco narrowed his eyes at the older man now leaning on the walls of the establishment. "But if you really want to go to work that badly and miss out on a grate home-cooked meal, then..."

"Really? You're using my hunger against me? That's real cold, even for you man." Cisco huffed, "fine, I guess one bite wont hurt."

Len chuckled as he locked the car doors, when Cisco reached the entrants of the restaurant, Len open the doors for him. "After you, my dear" he said in an old-fashion Prince Charming kind of way, Cisco walked through the door resisting the urge to roll his eyes again. Although when Len gave him a quick slap to the ass, that was when Cisco really wished that no one he knew had saw that. Inside the building was like stepping into a time-machine and going back to the early 90's, the walls where painted a bright yellow, the black and white checkered lanolin floors shined underneath the lighting and towards the back of the room sat a replica of a typical jukebox ready to take-in quarters and belt-out old tunes. Over the cash register read the dinners name in bright red neon lighting.

"FlashBack Station, huh?" Cisco read out loud, he turned to Len then, "is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Len's smile turned smug again, "I don't know, should it?"

They approached the register where a perky blond greeted them, "hello and welcome to 'FlashBack Station, where the memories keep on rolling', my name his, Wendy, what can I do for you two this morning?" Said the blond in a way that Cisco thought was way to happy for the early morning.

"We'd like to have two of your breakfast specials," Len said to the blond.

"Sure thing, will that be for here or to go?" Asked Wendy.

"To go," Cisco said before Len had the chance.

Wendy nodded, "alright, your order will be ready in a few minutes."

Len paid the money and they found a place to sit in the back. They chose to sit away from the window because of Cisco's growing headache and now sensitive eyes, there was a awkward silence between the two as they waited. The restaurant was basically empty except for them, Wendy and the cook, the silence was starting to become too much for Cisco by this time so he decided to made some small talk. "So, how do you know this place?" He asked.

Len looked at the younger man for a minute, "I've been here before... But that's not the right one," He said leaning back in his chair and looking around. Cisco had a confused look on his face, Len continued seeing that the younger man wasn't getting the hint, "the question you want to ask him the most, about last night."

Cisco wanted nothing more than to be back at S.T.A.R. Labs working on some new way of helping Barry in the field, or upgrading his suit, or just anything else, but no, he was stuck having breakfast with Caption Cold himself. Even though he didn't want to, Cisco did not like leaving a question unanswered, "fine," he gave in, "so...what happened last night?" He asked for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, ' _man I hope it was nothing that I'll regret_ '.

"Isn't it obverse,?" Leaning forward, Len reached out for Cisco's hand and held it up, "we tided the nowt, kid, just you and me, that's what happened last night." Cisco looked at him as if he was joking around again, but when no sign of such a thing appeared on Len's face, he looked at him in disbelieve. Looking down at the hand that Len was holding and sure enough there was a silver wedding-ban on his ring-finger. Shock quickly set-in in a snap as he realized this very bad dream had already turned into a nightmare.

"Wh-how did tha-when did I-" Cisco tried his best to find the right words to discribe how he was feeling at that very moment as he stared at the ring. He was quite for a long time trying and failing to remember how this could have happened.

"Unbelievable, yes I know. " Len suddenly said just as Wendy was bringing over there food, Len thanked her and got up to leave. "Come on, I'll explain in the car." He started walking to the door but turned back when he realized that he wasn't being followed. He looked at Cisco, the shock and disbelief still evident on his face, he sighed, Len knew he was crazy for wanting this, but what else could he do? He needed him. "Are you coming, or not?" He asked gently as he walked back to the table where they had sat to wait, "we don't have all day to just stand around and last I check, you're still needed at that lab of yours."

Cisco looked up at him, still no words about the ring, so he found himself saying, "yeah," then followed Len back out to the car.

. . .

"I mean to be honest, while I was in the bathroom I was stunned to find it on my hand. A wedding ring on my finger, it wasn't my style, but then I remembered some bits and peaces of last night and I must say, Ramon, you surprised me most of all." Len said as he drove, Cisco sitting there in a daze trying to take-in all this information. "I don't remember all of the details, but there's a fresh tattoo of my name on your lower back now, I remembered that part pretty well." Cisco physically stiffened , Len lifted up his right sleeve to reveal a tattoo in big bold letters that read " _Cisco_ ". The younger man looked at the letters of his name on Len's arm, it was still fresh. "This is so not my style," Len continued with shrugged, " but what's done its done, am right? It's not so bad though, if you think about it," he pulled his sleeve back down.

Cisco blinked at Len, "...s-s-so you're cool with this? Really?" He asked in awe, "I mean no offense or nothing, b-but why is this not affecting you as much as me? This-this whole inter thing is-is...I can't even think up a word to describe my feeling right now, THAT is how out of my mind I am about this!"

The older man shrugged again, "it's like I said, it's not so bad," Len turned down a street. "If you had remembered how things went down last night, you'd agree with me too, just think about."

"Think about it? Think about what, a life with you? Being married to my enemy, how?" Cisco scrubbed his hands over his eyes as he was getting frustrated, "How can I think about something that like that when I can't even remember it happening!" He almost screamed, "how can you be so calm about this?"

"Well the way I see it, you could have done a whole lot worst than me." Len said as he put the car in park again, "judging from your actions last night, the state that you were in, yeah I will say that I'm the better option for you, trust me," they were just a feet away from S.T.A.R. Labs now.

"Trust you! Are you serious?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, I am, now go before you're goody-two shoes friends come over here looking for you and asking question that you're not ready to answer." Cisco was about to protest when Len continued, "if not, then I might just go in there and let it slip about what happened last night."

Cisco could feel the heat rise to his face, it was a mixer of embarrassment and anger. He couldn't let that happen, not when he dose not have a clue about what and how things really went down. "Fine," He said grabbing his breakfast and exiting the car, "but this isn't over Snart,"Cisco turned to head towards the building.

Len replied, "oh no, it's only the beginning, babe." Cisco stopped then and turned around just in time to see Len wink at him again, this time the younger man blushed out of embarrassment, "I'll see you later," with that Len drove off in the other direction.

Cisco stood there watching his apparent husband drive off in a rush of dust and squealing wheels, he sighed feeling like a kid as he held his breakfast special in his hand. Above him thunder started to roll across the sky as it began to drizzle and he could not help the feeling that told him that today was going to be a very, very long day. Cisco looked down at his watch, 9:01 "damn it," he said and started to run for shelter, he was a whole hour and one minutes late for work. ' _How the hell am I gonna get out of this one without telling them about this morning?_ ' Cisco thought to himself as he entered the building, slightly wet from the rain, ' _can this day get any worse?_ ' He pushed away the urge to run away screaming until he could come up with a plan, but he didn't have that luxury as the elevator doors were already opening, and he was already stopping inside. ' _Well I guess I guess this is a good of time as any to start hopping._ '

A whole new Cisco Ramon

Part 2

Working things out

Cisco exited the elevator and heading straight to the Cortex, he waited a moment as he took the time to think of a cover story to tell his friends about whey he was so later, he decided to go with car trouble, it was perfect. He didn't have his car with him, plus he didn't have to explain about last night, especially the part about how he got married to Caption Cold. He looked down at the wedding ring on his finger again, it was nice, silver with small diamonds circling it, he took off the jewelry to get a better look. On the inside of the ring was an inscription, " _From the cold comes your warm heart,_ " Cisco clasped the ring in his hand and put it in his pocket. ' _This has to be a joke or something, me and Leonard Snart? It's outrages, right?_ ' He thought to himself, on his way down the hall he throw his breakfast special in a nearby trashcan before he entered the Cortex. The room was empty, he figured that they were out looking for him, so he sat down at his work station trying to seem calm as he waited for everyone to return. There was a burst of wind on his right witch made him jump a little, it had to have been Barry, he forced himself to look up at his friend. "Uh, hay," Cisco said trying to keep things casual.

"Cisco, man, where you? We've been calling you nonstop all morning, I even went out to look for you." Barry said, and Caitlin standing at the other door in and out of the room.

"Right, uh sorry about that dude, I woke up kinda late this morning and my car wouldn't start this so I had to walk," Cisco lied.

"Really?" Barry asked as he took a seat next to Cisco, sounding worried, "why didn't you call me, I could have come to pick you up or something."

Cisco pulled out his phone to look at it, it was dead, "oh, sorry bro, my cell's dead."

"Cisco?" said rolling up to him, "is everything alright? You seem to be a little on edge today?"

"Yep, I'm okay," Cisco lied again, he was actually feeling terrible, his back was hurting, his legs were stiff, and he was pretty sure that he had a headache that could take down an he did feel that way, and they where his friends, he didn't want to let them know he was in such pain because then they would ask why, if that happened... It was better if he just kept it a secret for now.

Caitlin took the empty chair on the other side Cisco, "hay, Cisco, you know that if there is anything that you need to tell us, you can, right?" She asked patting his shoulder in a motherly way, Cisco nodded and that seemed to satisfy he as she got up and went to her own station.

Barry patted his shoulder too before going about his own business,"Cisco?"

Cisco looked up at his bosses words, "yes, ?"

had a worried look on his face,"...Cisco, are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked, "you almost look as if you've seen something horrible this morning."

' _If you only you knew_ ,' Cisco thought to himself, "who me? Um, nope I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he questioned remembering where he was, it was clear that noticed that he wasn't fully... there.

"Well I'm only worried because you where so late today, you are almost never this late." Said , he watched as the younger man squirmed under his gaze, "did something happen last night, when you left here?"

Cisco's brain quickly flashed back to this morning's events, how he woke up in bed and married to a criminal. He found himself shaking his head 'no' to his boss, "not much really, I just went out for a couple of drinks, that's all." He said with a small smile, raised his brow, " no big deal."

"Is that so?" Asked ..

"Yep," said Cisco coolly, "I'm just fine there's no need to worry about me ." He said turning to face his computer.

"Alright Cisco," said , he was about to roll away when he stopped. "Oh by the way, who was that person that dropped you off this morning?"

Cisco swiftly turned back to then, "a f-friend," he stuttered, felt as if he was about to have a heart attack. smiled knowingly, he nodded and left Cisco to do do his work, Cisco physically relaxed slowly once had gone, ' _yep, it'[s gonna be on e of those days_ '.

"So?" Caitlin whispered when came back over to them, "is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he just has a hang-over," said the older man getting back to his paper work.

"Huh, it must be a big one for him to be so out of it," Caitlin said worried

"I'm guessing that the person that dropped him off was his one-nighter," Barry smirked to the doctor.

"Now, now, what Cisco chooses to get up to when he leaves work is his own business," said Caitlin.

"Yeah said the girl who wanted to call the police a few minutes ago," Barry laughed.

"What? For all we knew, he could have been dead in a ditch somewhere," Caitlin defended.

, "don't worry Caitlin, I'm sure that Cisco would have been able to find a way out of trouble if need be." Caitlin nodded in agreement, "now lets get to work, we've got a lot of work to do today."

...

Later that day Cisco was really regretting the decision he made to throw away the breakfast that Len had gotten for him. It was almost lunch time by now and his stomach was very close to eating him from the inside out when two Big Belly Burger bag materialized out of thin-air and in front of his face. The bag was attached to a hand and that hand belonged to, to Cisco's surprise, Leonard Snart himself. Cisco's eyes widened to the size of soccer balls, . "What are you doing here? Someone might see you!" Cisco asked in a hushed whisper, "how did you even get in here?"

Len shrugged his shoulder, "I was board, it's lunch time and you're still here, alone," he smiled. Cisco looked around the room to see that Len was right, the room was thankfully empty.

Cisco turned back to Len still holding out the bag of food expectantly, his stomach grumbled again and took the one of the bags from the older man. "That still doesn't explain how you got in," Cisco said looking throw the bag.

Len nodded and sat down in the chair next to Cisco, "that's for me to know," he smiled at the younger man, Cisco rolled his eyes. "So why are you still here?" Len asked digging throw his own bag, pulling out a large thing of fries, "did your friends leave you here for me, or what?"

"No way!" Said Cisco, to be truthful, he had no idea when everyone left, he was too busy with trying to remember what happened that night to notice. He looked at the time, it was almost 12:00 pm in the afternoon and the Cortex was empty, he figured that they all must have just went out for lunch. He wasn't sure of how late of a lunch they where taking but this was the perfect time to find out what happened between him and Len that night. "whatever," he said taking out his burger from the bag and taking a bite, he smiled finally having something to eat when he remembered that Len was still close by. He cleared his throat, " so I've been going over what you told me in the car this morning and I want to know what happened last night." He said as he took another bite into it his burger.

"I already told you what happened, kid," Len said getting his own burger.

Cisco chewed his burger for a minute before shaking his head, "no, I want to the details, what you haven't told me, like how it happened." He looked around for something to wash down the burger, Len held up a drink-holder with two cups in it from almost out of no where, "thanks" he said accepting one of the drinks without care.

Len nodded taking his own drink, Cisco got a worried look on his face at the thought of what he could have done, "don't worry man, it's not like we robbed a bank together after the wedding or something like that." Len assured him, "even when you're drunk out of your mind, you are still a softy," he took a bite of his burger before continuing he, "when you're in bed, on the other hand, now that's another story."

Cisco almost chocked on his food when Len mentioned him being in bed, Len chuckled, Cisco blushed if only a little. "Can you please not say things like that while I'm eating?"He asked Len, the older man held up his hands in defense, Cisco sighed then, "alright start from the beginning then."

"You mean from the part where you were so drunk that you couldn't even recognize who I was?" Len laughed, "or maybe I should start from how you literally fell into my lap crying about how your fuck baddie left you for someone hotter?" Cisco could feel his face turn about as red as a radish, "you should have seen your face kid, wet with tears and the breath of an alcoholic." Len laughter got louder.

Cisco put down his food, folded his arms over his chest and looked away from the older man. He did remember why he got drunk and if he was totally honest with himself, it still hurt, "that's not funny!" He said, he couldn't believe that he did such a thing in front of someone that he was supposed to hate.

"But...when you finally stopped crying about it, I took you to another bar," he said with a dreamy smile on his face. "We had a few more drinks, I took you to the park, wee talked, things where going pretty smoothly and I was starting to actually like you. That is, until you throw up by on one of the benches and I had to buy you that shirt to save you from feather embarrassment." Len pointed to his shirt. Cisco looked down at the shirt he was wearing, he could remember going to the park, not how he got the shirt, but he was glad that he had on the cleaner one. "If I'm being honest, I almost thought it was kind of cute, me buying you the shirt I mean." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "and then, I think, that might have been how you, somehow, stole my heart," Len said looking at the younger man.

Cisco turned back to Len then, his smug smile was gone, any sign of tricks and joking had all but disappeared from his face. Leonard Snart was being the most serious version of his self that he could ever be, Cisco could feel the heat rise up to his face again, and also in another place too. "H-how could I d-do that?" Cisco asked, barely able to get the words out, for a long moment the two looked at each other.

"I think it was when you...reminded me of...something..." said Len moving closer to the other man, Cisco was in the process of thing up something to say when Len leaned forward to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Cisco's ear. They stayed like that for a few long seconds when the older man leaned in feather and kissed him on the lips. Within mare moments, Cisco found himself kissing back. It surprised him even more than the marriage seemed to, he couldn't believe that this was happening to him, he also couldn't believe how soft and worm Len's lips were. They were really starting to get into the kiss when Len heard someone coming down the hall. He broke the kiss causing a sad sigh to float from Cisco's lips, Len licked his own lips and smiled, "I think you're friends are back," he said as he picked up his unfinished meal, he quickly put it back into the bag. "To be continued later on tonight, I'll let my self out," Len said getting up and rushing over to the other door that was in the room. He disappeared through the door, Cisco looked longingly at the door before Len reappeared to smirk at Cisco one more time."Alright you got me, there is more," he said with a wink of his eye, "a whole lot more." Cisco's heart seemed to rise and fall at the sound of that, Len disappeared through the door just as Barry, Caitlin, came in laughing about some joke that one of them probably had told. was behind them with a Big Belly Burger cup in his hand.

Cisco quickly snapped out of whatever trance he was under and turned back to the computer in front of him before anyone noticed. looked over to him, "Cisco, what are you still doing here, aren't you hungry?" He asked, rolling going over to his employee again that day.

"Yeah man, it's lunch time, you should at least have something to bite," said Barry sipping some soda.

"Said the man that went throw seven pounds of cow meat in under an hour," Caitlin smirked.

"What can I say, I'm a growing boy," Barry joked.

Cisco looked up at them almost blankly, "uh, oh right, I did actually." He said holding up his half eaten burger, "see, I'm good."

"When did you get that?" asked coming around to the other side of the desk, "I was just there and I didn't see you."

"Oh, that's -because a friend brought it for me," Cisco said. ' _Well at leastit it's not as bad as this morning_ ' he thought to himself.

Caitlin came over to "inspect" the Cisco's fries, she picked up one and ate it, "oh really, do you mean the friend from this morning?" She ask as she walked away.

Barry zipped over and took some fries for himself, "yeah man spill it, what's the deal with this chick?" He asked before zipping away.

"I-I, it's just someone I met at the bar last night, no one special?" Cisco picked up his burger and took a bite before anyone else asked a question.

nodded "oh really, well who ever it was must have left a grate impression on you to bring food for you," he said rolling away, but not before snatching one or two fries for his own.

"They're...alright," Cisco started, Barry zipped over and clapped him on his shoulder.

" playing hard to get huh? That's my man." Barry cheered, Caitlin gave him a look, he shrugged at her "what?" She rolled her eyes, "so when are we gonna meet this chick?"

Cisco swallowed a thickly, "meat her? Uh, I don't know, w-we're, uhm, we're taking things slow for right now," 'v _ery slow_ '.

For the rest of the day everything went as relatively normal as things can get at S.T.A.R. Labs, they ran test on Barry's speed, worked on a few new toys for him to use in the field, and so on. Although everything seemed to be running smoothly in the lab, Cisco's mind was a grate mess as it kept running around in circles. The common denominator being Caption Cold and his soft, worm lips. It seemed to be at the top of the list of things that his brain wanted to think about the most, it was occurring more and more through out the day. Cisco's mind kept on wandering back to that conversation he had with Len in the car and the lab earlier today, he found himself thinking about it and him at the most random times. It was almost as if he was under some sort of spell, he also and wondered for a briefly moment if Len did developed super powers of his own, maybe something to do with mind control and that was the cause of all this. He filed that thought under "Possible Things" and went on with his work. When it was finally time to go home, Cisco was just turning off his computer and clearing his station of any debris when he remembered that Len had been his mode of transport that morning. He only lived a few blocks away from the lab but, because of whatever sexual activities he and Len did the night before, his legs still felt very sore. The thought alone seemed to zap away all of his strength, he unhooked his phone from the portable charger that he sometimes left at work just in-case something like this happened. It was fully charged , the first thing he saw when he turned it on besides the multiple calls from S.T.A.R. Labs, was a text from a number that he didn't recognize. " _I'm outside whenever you're ready, angel face_ ", was all it read, Cisco could wonder who could have sent him this message, but he had a feeling that he already knew this person.

Cisco made his way down to the first floor where a single figure was waiting for him. It was already dark out but, even without the light, he somehow know that it was Len leaning against his Prius. "It's about time you came out, I was just thinking about coming up there myself," Len said as Cisco got closer to him.

Cisco was feeling way too tired to deal with his cocky attitude, "whatever, why are you here?" He asked already knowing the reason.

"We still need to talk things over," Len said just before opening the car doors for them.

"Do we have to do that now?" Cisco almost winded as he got into the car and put on his seat belt

"Yep," Len started the car and drove in what seemed to be a random direction. "You still have questions for me, I still have answers for you, it's a win-win situation."

"Is it?" Cisco said leaning his head back, they drove for a few blocks in silence when he thought up a question that had been bugging him since he found out about his ring. He turned to Len, completely serious, "why did you marry me yesterday night?"

Len stayed quite for a minute before heaving a sigh, he glanced over to Cisco briefly, "I told you why, you-"

"No, I don't want to hear some kind of excuse that you had just came up with just before you walked into the lab," Cisco interrupted him. "I want to know the truth, what is the real reason you're screwing around with me?"

"You hero's just don't know when to leave a guy to his plans, do you?" Len asked almost sarcastically, he glanced back over to see how serious of a look Cisco was giving him before giving in. "Fine, I might as well tell you anyways," he said giving up.

"I'm listening," Cisco said turning his body slightly towards Len.

"Alright, well the truth is, last night you were super upset about what that guy did to you that you got extra tipsy at the bar. You were spilling your guts about it and all that other stuff, but after that, things got a little complicated," Len said as he turned down a street. "Believe it or not, I really do have a little thing for you, but that's all it was, a little thing...I would never have done anything like this to you if I didn't have to."

"What do you mean by that?" Cisco asked suspiciously as he was a bit confused by Len's story.

"After my mom died, and my dad went to jail, Lisa and I had to go live with our Aunt Jain. Sweet lady, not so sweet attitude after a few rounds of drinks, she thought me everything I know," Len said. "The thing is, I would do almost anything for her, and do to recent events, this is happening."

"And what exactly is ' _this_ '?"Asked Cisco still not getting the full picture.

"Hmm, I guess that you could call it family roots?" Len said as more of a question than a statement, he looked to Cisco again, "okay, this isn't going as well as I would have hopped." He took in a deep breath and let it go after a minute, "what I'm trying to say is that I need you." The younger man raised his eye-brow at that, "more accurately...I need your body."

"Excuse me," Cisco said backing away as far as physically possible within a car, he was starting to get the whole picture, he just needed a motive. "What's so special about my body? Wait a minute, you need organs for her or something like-"

"Let me stop you right there before you turn yourself into a complete ass," Len said turning a corner onto another street. "First of all, you watch way too much tv, second my Aunt Jain is in perfect health, she practically lives at the gym. Third, if she was sick, you're not her blood type so you can cool your jets on that one." He turned another corner and stopped at a red light so Cisco could soak all this new information, the light turned green and they continued there drive.

"So, if you don't need my organs and you're not planning on killing me anytime soon, right?" Cisco asked, Len nodded, "then what else do you need me for, and please don't say sex slave because that's where I have to draw a line."

"Again, you're watching way too much tv than a normal person should," Len said as he turned onto a separate street that turned into a small hill. When they reached the top, he looked around the surrounding area and put the car in park, he sighed before fully facing the other man. "Alright angel face, to answer your question, I need a baby," he said as he let his eyes slide up and down Cisco's frame, "do you think that we could work something out?"

A whole new Cisco Ramon

Part 3

The neighbors know our names

"WHAT! Are you out of your mind, there is no way in hell!" Cisco almost screamed, Len locked the doors before the younger man could run out of the car. Cisco struggled with the door in vain coming to find out that it was locked, "let me out of this car, Cold!"

Len shook his head, "sorry man but I can't do that," said the older man calmly.

Cisco fidgeted with the door once more before giving up, "why are you doing this?"

"I told you why," Len said now sitting back in his chair calmly.

"What you've told me is that you basically want to rape me until I magically get pregnant for you." Cisco said folding his arms over his chest as he leaned on the door.

Len sighed, "I'm not gonna do that-"

"Then what are you gonna do, Caption Cold?" Cisco said, Len was quite then, outside it started to rain again witch started to make the air around them seem to get colder and colder by the second. The air-conditioning was off and Cisco was feeling even more awkward in the silence so he sighed heavily, "why do you want me to have your kid anyways?"

Len thought about that question for a while before answering, he faced Cisco with a smile, "you'll just have to sleep with me to find out." He chuckled at the shocked face Cisco gave him, "okay, okay," he said still smiling. "I've told you the first reason, the second is, I want to prove to my sister that I can be something more than just a common criminal."

Cisco raised an eye brow, "but isn't The Golden Glider a criminal to?"

"I'm not talking about Lisa," Len said, Cisco looked confused. "I'm talking about my other sister, Amy, you wouldn't know her because she and I are not blood, but I still consider her my sister. It drives Lisa up the wall sometimes but I know she loves her too," Len took in a deep breath as he looked forward, smile gone,"and she's also...dying...cancer."

Cisco suddenly felt bad for the man in the driver's seat, although this could have been a trick, a part of him still felt just as guilty deep inside. He cleared his throat, "um, I-I...I'm sorry Len, um...I would like to help, b-but why me? I'm a guy, you have loads of women who could do this for you no problem," Len looked his way for a second. "Okay fine, for a price, yes, but still." Len looked away, smiling again, Cisco stiffened, "why me?"

"Maybe because I read the news letters about you when you when you where in middle school," Len said after taking in a deep breath, Cisco palled. "...And maybe I know about what happened to little, what was her name again? Jenny? Jain? Yeah, that must have been hard on you to do especially after how you conceived her."

"Shut up," Cisco said as he felt the sting of tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Maybe because I read your medical files, and I know that you can give birth to a living baby," Len stated, Cisco piled as he opened the glove compartment and pulled out a file that was so thick that some of the papers inside were almost spilling out. "I didn't want to do this right now, in fact I was saving this for a different time, but since you refused when I asked nicely enough, you brought this on yourself." He opened the file folder and started reading, "Jain Ramon, adopted by the Gusmon family at two years old, lives in Central City and-"

"Okay!" Cisco cried, the tears were streaming down his face at the thought of his daughter, he was looking down at his hands now as they gripped his knees. He wasn't even standing but yet he felt as if he was going to fall and brake into tiny little peaces at Len's feet, "okay, you win, jus-just, please, don't read anymore." He sniffled, "I'll do whatever you want, are you happy now?"

Len closed the folder and put it back in the glove compartment, he looked at the younger man next to him, the man who's heart he just seemed to step on. "Believe me kid, I know what its like to be dealt a losing hand," he said sympathetically. At this point he felt like shit, ' _well, Lenny boy, you got what you wanted, now what?_ ' Len thought as he watched Cisco sob in his seat, just then he had an idea, "what if you could get her back?" He asked.

Cisco looked at him, "that's not funny, Caption Cold," he said wiping at his tear as they fell. "Why would you want to help me get my kid back when you could pump me full of yours?"

Len almost rolled his eyes at the comment but continued still, "No I mean seriously, I could get her back for you."

"Oh yeah? How? I've tried everything I could for almost a years now and as you can see, she's still not by my side, or waiting up for me to get home so I could read a bedtime story," Cisco pouted.

"I can get her back for you," Len said putting an arm around Cisco's shoulders.

"I would love to get her back, but I'm not willing to go to jail for kidnapping charges, thanks."

"Okay Cisco, I get it, I'm not at the top of your ' _favorite people in the wold_ ' list, but you'll just have to trust me," Len said. "Do you trust me?"

"Not as far as I can throw your slimy, good-for-nothing ass," Cisco said then sighed. "But...if, and I must be out of my mind for sure because I can't believe that I'm saying this let alone thinking it, but if you can come up with a way to get my daughter back. Legally!" He said the last part as he shot Len a sharp look, the older man mocked hurt, "...I will consider reopening the baby factory again, but that is if I can get a garrote."

Len smiled, "don't worry kid, I've got a plan." Cisco narrowed his eyes at the other man, "don't look at me like that! It's one hundred percent legal this time, just have some faith in me just this once."

"Whatever," Cisco said wiping up the last bit of his tears with a napkin Len had offered him when he was crying before. "Can you take me home now, I have work in the morning."

"Uh right, about that," Len said leaning back into his chair and turning on the engine, " if this is gonna work out,we also need to have a talk about our living situations soon." The car was put into drive and they found there way off the hill top, "you need to either-"

"Stop right there," Cisco said holding up one hand at Len, "a couple of things, one: I like my neighborhood, two: I don't want to change my whole living situation just to move into a bad neighborhood somewhere. Third: if you're plan involves adopting a child, we need a place with more than just one bed and bath, and to what I've found about you, I'm guessing that you're place is not childproofed at all. Am I right?" Cisco looked over to Len who said nothing, "I'll take that as a yes, so I suggest that tomorrow..." He took in a deep breath in in-spite of his self, he didn't want to start living with Leonard Snart of people, "we need to look for a new place together."

"Fine, but if you don't mind, I've already got a few place in mind that we can check out," Len said as he turned onto Cisco's street. He found a place to park and they got out of the car, they took the elevator up to Cisco's floor and waited for the doors to open.

"Well this is me, so uh, goodnight, I guess." said Cisco taking out the key to his front door when Len got closer to him, "w-what are-" before he could say another word, Len kissed him softly. He broke the kiss after a minute, "what was that for?" Cisco breath out.

Len was smiling again, "I just thought that I would finish the kiss from earlier before your friends came back from there lunch brake," he said, Cisco turned back to his door, quickly opened it, and went inside. Before closing the door however, he ran back out, grabbed Len by his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips. They stayed like that for a while until they came up for air, they stared each other in the eye before Cisco decided to pull Len into his apartment then closed the door behind them. "I thought you didn't want to do it tonight after all that crying," Len said holding the younger man at arms length and out of breath.

"Do you have anywhere else to be right now?" Cisco asked, also out of breath, Len shook his head, "then get undressed at met me in the bed room." He took off his shirt as he walked away from the older man, Len watched him go for a moment before taking of his jacket, dropping it to the floor and followed Cisco into his bedroom.

When Len got to the room, Cisco was just taking off his boxers and tossed them over to Len. He walked over to Len and stared kissing him again as he unbuckled his pants at the same time. Cisco broke the kiss this time to knee down in front of Len, he pulled down his boxers far enough to get to what he wanted, he took him into his mouth,and it was hug! He was sure that it had to be at least ten or eleven inches, at that thought, he could feel himself get even harder than he already was, he started to suck him slowly. Len stifled a moan as he watch Cisco do his thing, "damn kid, you're good," he said as the younger man played with his balls. Cisco trailed his tong up and town the length of Len's dick, he pulled back after he felt the length flex in his mouth. With his free hand, he fist Len's dick soft enough to frustrate the older man, after another minute of this, he runs his tong over the opening of Len's dick witch caused the man to buck his hips, he smiled. Cisco then started sucking the head of Len's dick as he fist the rest of it, this time Len really did moan "fuck," he said and pushed Cisco's head feather onto his dick. At this point he knew that Len was close and stopped, "why'd you stop kid, that felt grate," Len huffed out.

Cisco stood up then, he kissed Len on the lips again but this kiss was shorter, "it's my turn." He pulled Len over to the bed to lay down, Len smiled as he took this moment to get on top of Cisco, he pushed his legs apart so he could fit in-between them. He trailed kisses down the front of Cisco's chest until he got to his dick. He took it into his mouth although not as whole heartily as Cisco had with him, he wasn't much of a sucker as he was a giver. Len reached up to Cisco's mouth for him to suck his fingers as Len slowly sucked the younger man under him, Cisco obliged willingly, Len took back his figures after a seconds and brought it down past Cisco's balls and up to his ass. He pulled back so the smaller man could lift up his thighs, fully exposing himself to the other man. Len softly pushed against Cisco's hole and felt it tighten, "ah, fuck," he heard Cisco say.

"You okay kid?" Len asked.

"I'm fine," Cisco said as he scrunched up his face a little, "it's still a little sore from the other night."

"Sorry about that, couldn't help my self," Len said remembering the other night. He continued to push his single figures deeper into Cisco and wiggled it to loosen it up, he took it out then added a second and third until he felt that it was safe enough to enter him without causing too much pain. He got off the bed to finish taking off his clothes before he got back to Cisco, he paused for a brief moment as he looked down at the younger man before him. His dick was now almost painfully hard as he took in the sight, he licked his lips then and positioned himself in a way that was comfortable, "you ready?" He asked knowing that the last time they did this, he was drunk and wasn't expecting Len to be so big.

"Do you really need to ask?" Cisco asked bracing himself.

Len smiled at that and entered the younger man slowly, "holy shit!" He said feeling Cisco's contract and flex around his dick, "damn you're tighter than I remember."

"Aah~ damn, ahh, d-did you get bigger in the past th-hree minutes or what-t?" Cisco shivered as his body got used to the size, he took in a few deep breathes and let them go before he nodded to Len to continue. Len nodded back and started to move, slow at first but speed up after a while, Cisco wrapped his legs around Len's waist as he moved. Len stopped for a second to lean down to give Cisco a kiss on the forehead. He readjustment them into a sitting position where Cisco was more comfortable, "is that better?" He asked.

"A-a little," Cisco relied, thankful that the pressure had lessened, he gripped Len's shoulders as he began to grin forward to met Len's every thrust. This motion didn't last very long as Len switched directions so his dick could hit Cisco's prostate more vividly after every two or three thrust, "ha~ I'm clo-ose."

Len chuckled, "ready when you are, angel face." He said and pulled Cisco's hips in closer and held them still as he thrust deeper into him, hitting his prostate every time. He reached between them and fist the younger man's dick, bring him even closer to his release. Cisco berried his face into the crook of Len's neck as he came with a muffled moan. Len wasn't too far behind as he came too after feeling how tightly Cisco's body hugged him, he moaned the other man's name as he emptied himself into him before falling back onto the bed. "I think that was better than the other night," he said between breathes, Cisco hmm-ed next to Len's ear as they both tried to catch their breath.

When Cisco was able to move again, he rolled off of Len's body to face the ceiling, "how-how big are you?" He asked, Len gave him a look, "I shut wanted to know if it was more than a seven and a half," Len laughed, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing," Len said and cleared his throat, "but to answer your question, I'm twelve and a quarter inches." Cisco's eyes widened as he stared at Len, "I'm going to go got on a lime and say that you've never had a guy that big inside you before," Cisco shook his head. Len put both hands behind his head, he chuckled again, "thought so, this is going to be fun."

...

The next morning, Cisco had woken up to his cell phone ringing on the nightstand where he had put it to charge that night. He picked it up to see Caitlin calling him, "hello?" He answered sleepily.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Caitlin's voice said cheerfully through the phone, "hurry up and get ready, we're coming to pick you up in a few minutes."

"Who's we?" Cisco asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Well, Iris for one," Caitlin said, "me and Ronnie that makes three."

"Ronnie? When did he get back?" Cisco asked remembering that Team Arrow had asked Ronnie for a favor in Sterling City a few days ago.

"Last night,I'll-" in the background, Cisco could hear Ronnie and Iris talking about something that he couldn't hear clearly,he was about to sit up to get dressed, but his musicale protested. Just then, he heard snoring behind him and remembered what happened. "Guys, come on, I'm on the phone," Caitlin said and the background got quitter before she turned her attention back to Cisco, "so we'll be up in about two, three minute tops, is that enough time? There's about an hour left before we're late for work."

"Uh, yeah, sure I'll see you then," Cisco said trying to stay calm.

"Okay, bye," said Caitlin and hung up the phone.

Cisco ended the call and turned to Len, who was now awake and looking at him, "what?"

"...You haven't told them about us yet, have you?" He asked as he propped his head up with his hands.

"Why, so they can look at me as if I had lost my mind between yesterday night and last night? Hell no," Cisco said and forced himself of the bed, he was trying to seem at least the slightest bit cool with that exit thinking that he would get off the bed and walk to the bathroom, leaving Len to stare at his ass as he walked away, but no. Apparently some part of his brain forgot to tell his legs that they where supposed to be awake too, so he ended up almost having the carpet for breakfast.

On the bed Len was cracking up at the sight of seeing Cisco fall off the bed like a flopping fish off the side of a boat, "real smooth, kid, I'd give you a five for trying."

Cisco swept some of his hair out of his face and behind his ear, "shut up, it's your fault."

"Guilty as charged," Len said with pride, "need some help?"

"No!...Yes," Cisco said after trying, and failing to get up on his own. Len chuckled as he got out of the bed, he rounded the corner where Cisco lay and helped him to his feet, "thanks," he said then cleared his throat. "You should get dressed now, I need to go to work soon," he then turned and headed for the bathroom, Len followed him in. He leaned on the door frame watching the younger man set the water.

"You know, I could be out of here sooner if we showered together," said Len as he trailed his eyes over Cisco's naked body. He took a step closer, "I mean, of course, unless you just want to wast water on me for no reason," he get closer to the younger man until he had completely cornered him against the wall. "What do you say, angel face?"

Cisco was still as Len pressed his now rock hard erection against his lower back, he groaned softly remembering the night before and instantly became hard. "Fine, but we have to be quick," he panted, "my friends will be here soon."

"Fine by me," Len said. He got into the shower and waited for Cisco to join him before he wrapped his hands around his waist. He kissed him on the lips, long as slow. Cisco wrapped his arms around Len's neck, the older man picked him him up and he instinctively hooked his legs onto Len's hips. Len broke the kiss with a chuckle,"well, well, it seems like you know what you're doing, Ramon."

"I may work in a lab all day, that doesn't mean I'm dead, Snart," Cisco smirked.

"Clearly," Len then started probing Cisco's entrance, using the water as lubricant, "now lets see if you can keep up with me."

"Bring it," Cisco moaned once Len's figures breached his insides. Len pushed in-wards in a slow motion and quickly pulled out causing a slight gasp from the smaller man, he re-entered him with a second finger. The third finger went in soon enough, going much slower this time, annoying Cisco slightly, "what part of ' _quick_ ' don't you understand?"

"Hmm, the quick part," Len said teasingly, "I don't like to rush," he pulled out his fingers as he lined himself up, "you ready?" Cisco nodded and braised himself, Len pushed froward feeling Cisco's heat surround him like a glove, it took all of his willpower not to snap into him with everything he had. Cisco let out a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding as Len reached his prostate, ' _oh man, if I had any idea how big Caption Cold was, I would have done him years ago_ ,' he thought as Len pulled out of him then back. He pulled Len in for another deep kiss and closed his eyes, Len took that moment to gradually speed up witch in turn caused Cisco to do a small jump at the force. They broke the kiss again for air although the heat from the shower-head made their surrounding almost like a steam-room, but they didn't care. After a few more second, they found a steady rhythm that aloud Len to change direction at will to keep Cisco on his toes so-to-speak. Len almost lost his footing once or twice but quickly found it again. Suddenly Cisco found himself being slammed into the shower wall, he was barely able to think straight, panting hard as he butt was pounded even harder, by his enemy no less, and he loved it! He loved the way that Len held him with one arm while the other was pressed to a spot over his head. He loved the way that Len pushed him against the wall, firm but genital. He loved the way that Len was leaving little bit marks on his neck and shoulders, he hit his sweet-spot again, he jerked back suddenly from the pleasure and his head hit the wall. Len slowed his pace to look him in the eye, "you okay, kid?" He asked softly, his hand going to the spot that met the wall.

Cisco nodded, "yeah," he said between breathes.

"Lets wrap this up so you can get to work at that fancy lab of yours," Len said as he speed up and changed his angel again to aim for Cisco's prostate.

Two deep thrust was all it took to make Cisco see stars as he came, he gripped Len's shoulders as tightly as possible while he rode out his orgasm. Len followed soon after, exploding into the younger man until nothing was left to give. They stayed like that for a unknown amount of time, feeling each others pulse beat in tone with their hearts. The water had long since turned cold when Len finally pulled all the way out of Cisco's body, "Cisco...let go of me."

Cisco slowly opened his eyes, "hmm?"

Len could see that the younger man was still recovering from their latest activities, he liked the way it felt, he would have stayed like that a while loner but the strength within his own knees was starting to drain. He sighed, "if you don't get off of me right now, we're both going to fall...so let go."

Cisco frowned at the loss contact, it was also then he remembered that Caitlin, Iris, and Ronnie would be at his door in a matter of minutes, so he realest Len's hips and leaned against the wall for support. His legs felt like noodles, ' _damn that was worth it,_ ' he thought, ' _I wonder if would mind if I called in sick today?_ ' He forced himself to stand knowing the answer would be a defined 'no'. He turned off the near ice cold water and made his way out of the shower and back to the bedroom, grabbing a towel on the way. He needed to get ready for work but it was going to take a few minutes for the strength to come back into his legs. He plopped his self onto the bed face first, not caring if he was still soaked, and caught his breath, Len laid next to him in a heap. "That was grate," said Cisco when he could talk again, "I don't think I can make it through work today without someone noticing what you did to me."

Len smiled, "I would say that I'm sorry but I'm not," he said then looked over to Cisco. "You've got the tightest ass that I've ever had the pleasure of fucking, I'm almost tempted to marry you all over again." He got up from the bed and started drying himself.

"How come I can't remember that?" Cisco asked as Len started picking up his clothes.

"The wedding?"Asked Len pulling on his boxers.

"Yeah," Cisco said making an effort to sit in a way that wouldn't be directly on his butt and started to dry himself, "I remember the bar...the park...but not the wedding. I know it had to be something small, at the court house maybe?" Len shook his head, "a chapel?" Len shook his head again, "then-"

"It was the park," Len supplied, "after walking around in the park for- oh I don't know- half a night, we somehow found a Purist and convinced her to marry up." He pulled on his pants, "I can't really remember how we found he, but I do know that it was a her, maybe...I'm also a little fuzzy on the face too so I guess you have nothing to start your search on." He pulled on his shirt next, "the next thing that I know is that we're at that motel getting it on," he whistled, "man that was a night to remember. Anyways, you know the rest," he walked over to Cisco's dresser and closet, pulling out fresh clothes and underwear before sitting back down on the bed. "get dressed before I give your ass another pounding," Cisco took the clothes and started to dress while Len went to the kitchen for food.

When Cisco left his room, one look at the clock told him that he had about an hour to get to work on time. There was a knock at his door as he was putting on his shoes, ' _that must be Caitlin now,_ ' he thought as he tied his laces. He got up slowly since is knees were still weak from earlier, Len was eating a bowl of Fruitie Pebbles in the kitchen somewhere, witch made Cisco happy that he was out of sight. He opened the door to Caitlin's glowing face, Ronnie was standing behind her holding a Jitters to-go bag and a tray of coffee. "Morning guys, where's Iris, I thought she was with you," he said putting on his best smile

"Morning, Cisco, yeah she was but we already dropped her off, ready to go?" Caitlin asked, Cisco nodded stepped out of his apartment before closing the door.

"We got you an exprecco, extra foam with bacon donuts," Ronnie said as they started walking to the elevator.

Cisco smiled honestly and took the offered treat, "oh man, my favorite, thanks!" He said before taking a bite and moaning happily, "perfect!"

...

The trio reached S.T.A.R. Labs just in time to get to their stations, get to work, and wait for Barry to show up.


End file.
